Green Plaid
by MP119
Summary: Sort of a companion piece to Red Lace. But this time, Hermione's got the problem. RHr, oneshot.


**Title: **Green Plaid

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

**Summary: **Hermione has a bad day, thanks to an interesting encounter.

**Author's Notes: **This is set in the same sort of universe as "Red Lace". You don't need to read that one first but I suggest you do. Please?

* * *

Up until about fifteen minutes ago, I had always believed the most embarrassing moment of my life was the time Nate Humphrey accidentally-on-purpose tripped me during recess, sending me sprawling into the mud. My skirt had flown up and my knickers had been revealed to my entire class. Nate and his cronies had teased me mercilessly for weeks.

Now, I would have gladly relived that day after the mortifying experience I'd just had. I was still glassy with shock. I probably wouldn't be able to look at Ron ever again.

For I had just seen him in his green plaid boxers. The small, still functioning part of my brain reminded me that I hadn't seen him completely naked and therefore had nothing to be embarrassed about. The rest of my brain told the logical part to shut up.

Ron…in his boxers…

A small part of me was inclined to blame Harry. Shouldn't he have known that Ron would be in the dormitory before sending me up there to retrieve the book I'd lent him? Shouldn't he have realized that Ron would be changing out of his sweaty clothes after Quidditch practice?

Yes, he should have. But did he warn me of these things? Of course not, the fool. I had thought nothing of barging up to the boys' dormitory and opening the door.

I had stared at Ron, who was holding a clean shirt in his hands. Stared while I took in the green plaid boxers that hung low on his narrow hips, his nicely toned chest, the pale red fuzz that ran from his navel to his…

Ron stared back at me too before finally speaking. "Hermione? What are you –"

I snapped back to my senses. I was staring and we both knew it. Saliva was actually pooling in my mouth. I felt myself blush furiously. "Sorry!" I slammed the door on Ron's bewildered face.

I had blindly made it back to my empty dormitory and sat on my bed. Still in a state of disbelief, I pulled my Potions book towards me and tried to read the assigned chapter. But it was no use; I had stared at the same paragraph while my brain conjured up the image of Ron in those boxers. Disgusted with myself, I closed the book and began changing into my pajamas. I was acting no better than Parvati and Lavender, who dissected boys' anatomies to no end.

Still. I couldn't completely forget that I'd just seen Ron practically naked. That didn't happen everyday.

The next day at breakfast, my prediction proved to be right. I couldn't look at Ron without going red. When he noticed that I avoided his eyes, he looked at me with concern and asked if everything was alright. In my haste to answer, I knocked the milk jug over, completely drenching Harry. Harry glared at me as I quickly pulled out my wand to rectify the mess.

Serves him right. It's his fault I'm in this mess anyway.

As we headed to the first class of the day, Potions, I suddenly realized Ron and I were even. I remembered that day over the holidays when he'd glimpsed me in my underwear. I had been embarrassed then too but not as badly as this time. For weeks after that, Ron would turn scarlet at the sight of me and answer my concerned questions in a strangled voice. At the time, I had found the whole thing to be slightly amusing. Now I was a little more inclined to be sympathetic; seeing someone in their underwear was quite the shock.

Professor Slughorn waddled into the room and began the lesson on Aging Potions. Normally I would've been listening raptly. Instead I was sneaking glances at Ron, who was sitting next to me. He was staring at Slughorn but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

Hmm. I loved the way his hair flopped onto his forehead. He hadn't cut it in a while. I really wanted to run my hands through it…

I barely heard when Professor Slughorn asked, "Can anyone tell me the key ingredient needed for a potent Aging Potion?"

Ron was now pushing his hair back from his forehead. I watched his hands, fascinated. It'd be nice to have those hands all over me, touching me everywhere. That was a nice thought, especially as the Ron in my mind's eye had on green plaid boxers…

With a start, I realized the class was staring at me, possibly shocked at my silence. "Anyone?" Slughorn prompted although glancing at me, looking a bit alarmed.

Shaking my head as if to clear it, I immediately put my hand up. "Essence of belladonna."

"Yes indeed," Slughorn said, looking relieved. "The essence of the belladonna plant makes a …"

I had tuned him out once again as I realized Ron was smirking at me. "What?" I hissed at him.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked you almost didn't answer a question."

I glared at him. Prat. He really was infuriating.

There was no reason why he should be getting to me this way.

"…You have thirty minutes to produce a successful Aging Potion. Good luck!" Slughorn boomed.

I immediately got out my Potions book and ingredients. For twenty minutes, things went smoothly. Harry's potion, of course, was perfect, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince. I resolutely followed the _real_ instructions. I anxiously stared at my potion, which was a murky yellow, waiting for it to turn the yellow-orange color indicated by the textbook.

I glanced at Ron, who was cursing under his breath. His face was sweaty. His potion was a bright pink and issuing a great amount of steam.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Although I did like the way he looked sweaty with his hair damp. It was beginning to curl a little. I really just wanted to just grab him by the hand, drag him to the common room, and snog his brains out. And maybe see those green plaid boxers one more time…

A loud bang from my cauldron brought me back from my fantasy. There were sparks coming from my potion and it was now turning green.

"Time's UP!" Cried Professor Slughorn, striding forward with his clipboard. I felt the blood drain from my face. This could not be happening.

Professor Slughorn glanced without comment at Ron's potion as Ron looked piteously back at him. He examined Harry's potion and showered him with praise. Finally he reached my cauldron and peered eagerly inside it. He withdrew once he saw the green potion and looked up at me. "Not your best work, Miss Granger," he said sadly before making a note on his clipboard.

Fuming, I slammed my book shut and cleared my cauldron. Now I was going to have to find some sort of extra credit assignment to make up for this. Of all the things that could've happened…

"Bad luck, eh? My potion got all messed up too, I don't know how that happened…"I heard Ron say behind me.

I glared at him as I zipped my bag closed. This was all his fault. If he hadn't looked so damn sexy in those boxers, I wouldn't have been busy thinking dirty thoughts and ignoring my potion. "Shut up, Ron."

I could've sworn I saw him smirk a little as he walked ahead of me to catch up with Harry. He secretly liked it when I failed, said it was good for me.

I aimed murderous looks at the back of his head. My gaze dropped down to his bum, which was hidden under his robes. Of course, I now had an idea what was underneath.

I wonder what color his boxers were today…

-**FIN**


End file.
